


Unexpected Delivery

by teamchasez



Category: NASCAR - Fandom, NASCAR RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: A fender bender leads to an interesting afternoon.





	Unexpected Delivery

Victoria Patrick rubbed her protruding stomach as she gazed out the kitchen window of her two story lake house. The sunlight glistened over the lake in an almost blinding manner. The sounds of wave runners and boat engines whined through the window, mixing with the joyous screams and laughter of children and adults alike. Summer was in full swing on Lake Norman. 

Pouring a glass of sweet tea, Torrie walked out onto her deck. The skirt of her summer dress tickling her calves as a soft breeze danced over the ground. She gave a longing sigh as a wave runner screamed past; wishing she could be out on the lake.

“Next summer,” she placed a hand on her stomach, giving it a soft brush. She smiled feeling a small kick against her palm. “I can’t wait for you to be here, Gracie; to count your fingers and toes. The nursery is all ready; just waiting on you Sweat Pea, to fill it.”

Walking down the steps and to the grass, Torrie lazily made her way down toward the lake. She stopped momentarily to watch a butterfly flutter by until she lost it in the sun. ‘Maybe I should have done a butterfly theme,’ she thought. The ideas for the nursery came in abundance. Everyone she knew offered advice. She wished she could use them all, but settled on a garden theme. Purple paint for the walls was applied with a sponge, mixing well with the white background. She had gathered all the flower, bird, and bee stencils she could find. 

Spacing the stencils out, she had set to work on creating the garden themed room. Halfway through, she had a brilliant idea to put a bird house on one wall with a bird flying to it. It took awhile to hash out the idea, but she finally managed. And now in the corner of the room, next to the crib, a dark purple birdhouse with a dark pink roof perfectly painted upon the wall. It stood brightly on a gold pole with an entwining green vine with pink flowers. A red bird was poised in mid-flight next to the house; ready to fly in. 

Around the bottom of the room, she had painted a white picket fence with grass shooting up around. The ending touch to the room was the white crib and nursery furniture. Everything coordinated well with each other. She was so pleased with how well it turned out. 

“You’re gonna love your room,” she took a seat on the bench at the end of the dock, letting the sun beat down on her. “Two weeks and you’ll be here. I have my bag packed and waiting at the door. The car seat all ready loaded in the car. I can’t wait… I thought the last few weeks were supposed to fly by. These are taking forever. Just don’t be late,” she warned. “Either be on time or be early. I won’t accept late.”

Unable to stifle a yawn, she stood up from her seat and started making her way back toward the house. An afternoon nap sounded real good to her. She gasped seeing a black ball of fur dart past her. “Miles!” She scolded her black and grey tabby cat. “You scared me half to death! Don’t do that to Momma!” She shook her head as the cat continued on, chasing a bug in the air.

As she climbed the steps onto her deck she felt a searing pain rip across her stomach that left her crouched over. She cried out clutching her stomach. When the pain subsided she gingerly straightened. Using the banister on the steps, she made her way to the house. When she lowered herself to the couch, another sharp pain radiated through her stomach.

“Ohh…” She moaned in pain, wrapping her arms around her abdomen as tears trickled down her cheeks. “It’s not time yet,” she muttered. “I didn’t mean this early.” She gasped feeling liquid puddle between her legs, soaking her dress and the couch. Her water had just broken; she needed a hospital. Pushing off the couch she made her way into the kitchen intending to dial 9-1-1 when another contraction hit her just has painful as the last. “Oh baby, you’re not waiting…” she made a turn and grabbed her purse and car keys off the counter. On her way out the door she picked up her hospital bag. “Good thing it’s already packed.”

**~**~**

“Come on, CJ,” Brian Vickers walked into his living room. He crossed his arms as he stared at his best friend who sat on his sofa staring at the television, which was airing Sportscenter. “Let’s go out on the lake today.”

“I don’t feel like it,” Casey Mears said as he watched the highlights from Washington Nationals and Atlanta Braves game. “Call up Jamie or Jimmie, see if they want to go.”

“Damnit Casey,” Brian growled in frustration. “I’m tired of you moping around my house. Get up off your ass, go take a shower and get changed. You’re coming with me and you’re gonna have fun, damnit.”

Casey’s gaze flickered over Brian with amusement. “Lay off me, BV. I’m not going out.”

“So you’re gonna sit on my couch until when? There is a permanent imprint of your ass on that cushion.”

“I’ll fluff it before I leave,” Casey said.

Brian rolled his eyes, “Come on; let’s go out.”

“Can’t I just sit here and mope?”

“No! You’ve been moping for a week! Figure it out already! You think you have a lot of time? Grow a God damn pair!”

Casey glared at Brian, “I have a pair thank you very much! Would you like me to show you?”

“I’ll pass,” Brian grinned. “Go take a damn shower, man. You fucking stink!”

“Fine,” Casey grumbled as he pushed off the couch, heading toward the guest bathroom to shower.

“Stubborn idiot,” Brian shook his head as he turned off the television. He looked down at the couch to the space that Casey had just been occupying; the impression from Casey’s weight, still visible. He blew out his breath and tried to erase the imprint. 

“Where are we going?” Casey asked as he sat in the passenger seat of Brian’s Camry. He stared out the window watching the scenery as they drove down the road.

“Jamie’s,” Brian said. “We’re going to drink beer, go on the lake and grill. Not necessarily in that order.”

“Sounds like fun,” Casey said disheartened. 

“You need to snap out of this funk, man.”

“Well I’m sorry I can’t help it! My life is falling apart.”

“It is not falling apart,” Brian rolled his eyes. “It’s changing. This crap happens every day…”

“Not to me…”

“Well now it is,” Brian said. “Get over it Casey and do something about it. It’s not going away just because you don’t want to deal with it.”

“Just drive…” Casey muttered.

Brian shook his head and turned his attention away from Casey back to the road. He came upon a black Malibu and followed closely behind, sighing as the car drove under the speed limit. Seeing the stop sign ahead, he started to slow down but wasn’t prepared for the Malibu to stop suddenly. He slammed on the brakes and gripped the wheel, willing the car to stop. His prayers weren’t answered as his Camry collided with the car, causing the airbags to deploy. 

“Fuck,” Casey grunted, batting at the airbag, getting it out of his face. He saw steam shooting up from the front of Brian’s car, he groaned. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Brian unbuckled his seat belt and pushed his car door open. “I’m gonna check on the other guy. Call Jamie and tell him to come and get us. I don’t think I’m driving anywhere in this.”

Brian climbed from the car and quickly made his way to the Malibu. He saw the driver was a woman when he looked through the driver’s side door. He could also hear her moaning in pain. ‘Fuck,’ he thought as he knocked on the window. “Ma’am?” He called. When she made no move to open the door he reached for the door handle; where he was met with a scream. “Are you alright?” he asked cringing at her scream.

“Baby…” Torrie gasped, clutching her stomach. “It’s… coming…”

Brian’s eyes widened and he paled as the seriousness of the woman’s words penetrated his brain. He looked down to her stomach and saw the blood and his stomach somersaulted. “Oh shit…” he looked back toward his car, waving his hand frantically for Casey.

“What man?” Casey asked as he got out of the car. As he neared the car he could hear the groans of pain. “What did you do?” 

“She’s pregnant!” Brian exclaimed. “What the hell are we gonna do! She says its coming.”

“What’s coming?” Casey repeated looking at Brian. His eyes widened and looked at the woman. “Fuck…” he pulled out his phone to dial an ambulance. “They’ll be here in fifteen minutes.” 

“I don’t think this baby is waiting that long,” Torrie cried out as another contraction hit her. “Drive… my… car…”

Brian and Casey looked at the back of the Malibu at the same time. There was no way they’d be able to drive the car. Brian had hit it good, crunching the trunk into the back tires. They turned back to the woman as she let out another moan. 

“What do we do?” Brian asked.

“Do I look like a mid wife!” Casey exclaimed digging his phone back out. He dialed 9-1-1 again. “This is Casey Mears, I had called and reported and accident a few minutes ago. She say’s its coming; what do we do!”

“My name is Brian,” Brian said as he crouched down next the opened door. “Stay calm, we’re gonna get you help. My friend Casey is calling for the ambulance again.

“T…Torrie…” Torrie grunted, looking at the young man. She wanted to laugh at the facial expression on his face. Another contraction hit her and she reached out grabbing his hand, holding tight.

Brian bit his lip at the grip that Torrie had on his hand, not believing the strength. “Isn’t there breathing that you guys do?” He asked. “Hee hee hee whooo,” he started breathing for her, trying to get her to calm down, hoping that would hold off the baby from coming until the ambulance got there.

“How far apart are the contractions?” Casey asked as he stood behind Brian. He felt nauseous staring at the blood and hearing the painful cries.

“I don’t know,” Brian told him. “That’s it…” he soothed as Torrie’s contracted ended. “Have you been timing them?” He asked her.

“A couple minutes, I think,” Torrie told them. “I need to lie down…help me up.”

“Are you sure?” Brian questioned as she moved to crawl from the front seat. He caught a good look at her face and the familiarization of it plagued him. He was confident he had seen Torrie before.

“Yes,” Torrie nodded, gripping his hand tightened as he legs wobbled.

“I got ya,” Brian said as he wrapped an arm around her, helping her from the car. “Casey, open the back door; we’ll lay her down back there.” With Casey’s help, he carefully maneuvered Torrie into the backseat. “Go grab out towels and such and bring them here,” he told Casey.

“What do you need them for?” Casey asked.

“Because I want to lie out and tan! Just get them, Casey,” he shouted. “Do you have a blanket or anything in here? Put something behind your back…”

“I have a…a blanket for emergencies in the trunk,” Torrie grimaced. “Where is the ambulance?”

“It’s coming, Torrie… hang in there.” Brian pleaded with her. He backed out of the car as Casey jogged up to him. “Can we get into her trunk? There is a blanket in there she said.”

Casey looked at the trunk, then back at Brian. “I doubt it, it’s crumbled pretty good.”

“Try,” Brian said.

Casey climbed into Brian’s car and prayed that it started. When it came to life he backed it up, so he’d have room to get to the woman’s trunk. He went back to the Malibu, grabbing the latch underneath the steering wheel to pop the trunk. He didn’t think it would work given the crumbled state. He pulled the keys from the ignition, shoving the key into the hole and jimmied it. Nothing he did got the trunk open.

“Casey!”

He dropped the keys at Brian’s scream and ran to the door. “What?”

“It’s coming,” Brian glanced at his friend; a look of pure fear across his features. “She said she has to push.”

“What! No!” Casey shook his head. “Tell her not to push! Cross her legs, count in her head. Don’t push! The ambulance ain’t here!”

“I can’t...” Torrie cried out. “She’s coming…I have to push!”

“No…”

“I don’t think we have much of a choice Casey,” Brian said. “We’re gonna have to do something.”

“I’ve never delivered a baby! I drive race cars!” Casey exclaimed.

“So do I dumb fuck. But we have to do something,” he said. “She’s the one doing all the work. We just have to catch.”

“I’m not catching…” Casey shook his head. “No way…”

“Shut up!” Torrie yelled. “If you’re not gonna help, get the fuck out of my car!”

“Go to the other side and sit behind her,” Brian instructed. “Just hold her hand and talk to her. Keep her calm.”

“You’re gonna catch?” Casey asked.

“Unless you want to?” Brian asked, shaking his head when Casey quickly moved to the other side of the car. “Didn’t think so…alright, Torrie… we’re gonna help. Just stay calm for us… we don’t do this often.”

“I hope not…” Torrie gave him a small smile as she relaxed against Casey’s chest. She grasped his offered hands, grateful for something to hold. “What?” She asked when she noticed Brian staring at her.

“I’ve seen you before…” Brian said racking his brain. He could see the image in his head, but it was out of focus.

“Great, this baby is gonna pop out with red hair,” Casey groaned.

“No,” Brian blushed, shaking his head. “Not that…I just…” he was cut off when Torrie started breathing heavily. He shook off the nagging feeling and got down to work. His face was on fire as he moved up the summer dress over her legs to her waist, taking off the panties.

“I have to push…” Torrie gasped, clenching Casey’s hands in her own. 

“Push…” Brian said. He didn’t know what to do; didn’t know where to stick his hands. “Push for ten seconds and then stop. Casey – count for her.”

Torrie took a deep breath before pushing, listening to Casey count to ten in her ear. At ten she took a big gulp of air, falling against Casey. “They didn’t cover this in any of the books.”

“Don’t think car births are recommended,” Casey chuckled in her ear. “They kind of push the hospital doctor thing.”

“Especially with two idiots that don’t know what they are doing,” Brian’s eyes twinkled up to Torrie. 

“Shit…” Torrie gasped feeling another contraction. She gripped Casey’s hand and started pushing. She screamed in pain as she felt tissue rip and tried to concentrate on Casey’s voice.

“I can see the head!” Brian exclaimed as he watched the latest contraction push the baby further down the birth canal. “You’re almost there. A couple more pushes and the baby will be here.” He couldn’t believe how good he felt. He was no longer worried about the weirdness of staring at a stranger’s intimate parts, but in pure awe as he watched the baby’s head crowning. He was bringing a new life into this world.

“You hear that Torrie,” Casey whispered in her ear. “Your baby is almost here; in a few minutes you’ll be able to hold him or her for the first time.”

“Her,” Torrie grunted and pushed as another contraction hit. “Ahh…” she cried out.

“Her head is out!” Brian shouted, supporting the baby’s head. “That’s it Torrie. Push! She has a head full of hair.”

“That’s it Torrie, push…” Casey coaxed. “She’s ready to come out. She wants her Momma to hold her.”

“Ahhh…” Torrie cried out and pushed with every ounce of strength she had left. She felt the baby finally slide out into Brian’s hands and she gave a cry of relief and collapsed against Casey. She started crying when she heard the cries of her baby mixed in with the wails of the sirens.

“Here you go Momma,” Brian grinned, cradling the baby against him. He had her wrapped tightly in his beach towel and gently handed her over to Torrie. 

“Hi Princess,” Torrie cried as she lightly bounced the baby in her arms, soothing her cries. “My baby…Welcome to the world.”

“She’s gorgeous,” Casey grinned staring down at the bundle. “Do you have a name?” He asked as the sirens grew louder. He watched in amazement as the baby quieted down to Torrie’s soothing and her little eyes opened, revealing bright blue eyes. His breath caught in his throat and he felt his eyes glistened with tears. 

“I had Grace Sophia picked out,” Torrie said through her tears, unable to take her eyes off her daughter. 

“A beautiful name,” Brian grinned.

“I think I’m going to change it though,” Torrie drew her eyes away from her daughter to stare at Brian. “I was thinking Brianna Kaci…”

“Oh…wow…” Brian whistled. “You want to name her after us?”

“You don’t have to,” Casey said, shaking his head. “Grace Sophia is a great name.”

“I want to; without you two, she wouldn’t be here,” Torrie smiled softly at both men.

“Without us, you wouldn’t have been in an accident,” Brian pointed out. He glanced up seeing the ambulance pull to a stop. “Give me your information and I’ll take care of the accident. It was my fault anyway.”

“There’s a card in my glove box…” Torrie said as she watched Brian climb from the car and EMT’s take his place.

Casey stood back on the side of the road, watching as they got both mother and daughter onto the stretcher and strapped in. His eyes zeroed in on Torrie’s face; despite the pain she just went through, she had a look of pure elation on her face, her gaze nearly unwavering as she stared down at her daughter, still wrapped in Brian’s beach towel.

He glanced away hearing a car door shut and saw Jamie McMurray and Jimmie Johnson walk toward him with confusion written on their faces. Casey couldn’t believe the events had conspired in all of roughly fifteen minutes. It seemed to drag on for him. A silly smile grew on his lips realizing him and Brian had just delivered a baby.

“What the heck hell happened?” Jamie asked as he came up to him. “You run out of talent Vickers?”

Casey gave a slight chuckle as Brian walked up to him, clutching a business card in his hand. “That’s debatable…”

“Victoria Patrick…” Brian mumbled staring at the card. “I’ve seen her before. I just know it! But I can’t place the name.”

“Maybe she’s married,” Casey said. “Did you see a ring?”

“Wasn’t looking…” Brian said turning to watch the ambulance drive away, its sirens screaming. “Once I get this taken care of, I’m gonna go visit them.”

“Dude, you fucked up both cars, BV. I hope you have good insurance.” Jimmie said as he looked at the damages to both cars. 

“Nationwide,” Brian grinned.

“Jesus!” Jimmie exclaimed as he came to the backseat and saw all the blood. “What the hell happened!”

“She went into labor,” Brian said. “We had to deliver the baby.”

“What!” Jimmie and Jamie shouted. “You delivered a baby!”

“Yup,” Casey responded proudly. “I coached, Brian caught, Torrie pushed.”

“You caught?” Jamie choked back his laughter as Brian blushed crimson red. “When did you turn into Dr. Quinn?”

“Shut up,” Brian punched Jamie in the shoulder. “What else we were supposed to do? The ambulance wasn’t here and the baby wasn’t waiting. Besides,” he grinned. “She named her after us. Brianna Kaci…”

Casey walked away from the group, digging his cell phone out of his pocket. Dialing the familiar number he bounced from either foot as it rang.

“Hello?”

Casey smiled as her voice came over the phone. It had been too long since he heard it. He didn’t know how much he missed her voice until then. “Hey. It’s Casey…”

“Hi,” Trisha gripped the phone as she moved to sit on the couch. It had been a week since she had talked to Casey. She was ready to believe that he would never come home.

“Baby, I had the most amazing day,” he said into the phone. “I made a mistake. I want to come home.”

“Casey…” Trisha breathed, feeling the tears pool in her eyes. She had been waiting for these words. “We’ll work this out Case. I love you. I didn’t mean for it to happen…”

“No,” Casey cut her off. “I’m happy. I can’t wait.”

“Casey?’ Trisha questioned. “Are you okay?”

“I’m great,” Casey grinned. “I will explain it when I get home. Trisha I love you and I can’t wait until October and we welcome our baby into this world. I hope it’s a little girl…”

“Casey…” Trisha sniffled, brushing the tears away. “Come home.”

“On my way,” Casey snapped his phone closed, unable to wipe the grin off his face. He didn’t realize what an idiot he was being. Fighting with his girlfriend and walking out on her because she had told him she was pregnant. He wasn’t ready for a baby and they used protection each and every time, but fate had intervened. Watching Torrie’s expression during child birth and as she held her daughter, he couldn’t help but picture Trisha. He didn’t want to miss it; not one second.

“I remember!” Brian shouted, pumping his fist into the air as they made their way back to Jamie’s car after giving their statements to the police and getting both cars towed. 

“Remember what?” Jamie asked as they climbed into his car.

“Where I know Torrie from,” Brian grinned, buckling his seatbelt.

“Are you gonna tell us or are we gonna have to guess?” Jimmie asked.

“The library…”

“You’re such a dweeb.”

“Yeah, well this dweeb delivered a baby!”


End file.
